This application provides for statistical support of the multi-institutional collaborative program being carried out by the National Bladder Cancer Collaborative Group A (NBCCGA). The objective of the collaborative clinical research effort is to improve the care of patients with bladder carcinoma through studies pertaining to the clinical management of patients in different stages of the disease. The studies are carried out in several institutions according to specific protocols. A central laboratory is responsible for the uniform collection, classification, and analysis of histologic and cytologic materials. The Statistical Coordinating Center collects, organizes, and analyzes all data collected on individual patients and monitors the implementation of study protocols.